Save Me
by docsangel
Summary: What happens when childhood friends are reunited? What about when one comes back expecting?
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck." I opened my eyes to see that I am still laying on the floor where he left me. Getting up, slowly, I make my way to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I have bruises already showing on my throat from when he choked me out. My left eye is black and swollen and there's dried blood under my nose. Looking in the full length mirror hanging on the door, I raise my shirt to see bruises showing on my ribs already. Feeling around, I don't think any are broken but for sure bruised. I have to get out of here. Rubbing my stomach, I say "I'm getting us out of here little one."

I take out a suitcase and start throwing things inside. I don't have much other than my clothes but it's enough. I take out the burner phone that I had hidden and lay my contract phone on the counter in the kitchen and call a cab and head out as soon as it shows up. I knew the only place I could go was to my dad's but would he take me back? I left him to be with Nick. Maybe he will forgive me. Picking up my burner, I called the number that I know by heart. "Hello?" He answered. "Hi Daddy." I say. "Laura? Is that you baby?" He asked. "Yeah. Uh, I was wondering if I could come home?" I asked. "Of course. Just meet me at the clubhouse." He says. "Daddy, I need to meet you alone. Can I come to the house?" I asked. "Of course baby. When will you be here?" He asked. "In about an hour." I say. We say our good-byes and before I know it, I am pulling up in front of my dad's house.

Getting out of the cab, my dad walks out the front door to help me get me bag. He pays the cab for me and then takes a good look at me. "Baby doll. What happened?" He asked. "I'll tell you inside. There are a few things I need to tell you." I say and he walks me inside. He offers me a bottled water because he knows I don't drink and I accept it gratefully. "Now, tell me what is going on?" He says. "Daddy, uh, I left Nick. He, uh, started hitting me and I couldn't take it anymore." I tell him. "I'll kill him." He says. "No, Daddy. Don't. I just want us to be away from him and move on with your lives. Please?" I asked. "Okay baby. But he comes around you and I'll kill him." He says and I nod my head. "There's one more thing. I'm uh, I'm pregnant." I tell him and he sits next to me. "Are you happy about it?" He asked. "I am but I don't want him near us." I tell him and he says "Well, then I am happy too Sweetheart."

We talk a little longer and he tells me that he wants to call Chibs over to look at my injuries. Twenty minutes later Chibs pulls up and walks into the house. "Hey Brotha, what seems to be the emergency?" He asked before seeing me sitting there. "Holy shite. Lass, what the hell happened?" He asked as he sat next to me to start looking over my injuries. "My ex happened." I say and he looks at my dad. "Laura Tragger, please tell me you are done with this piece of shite?" He asked and I nod my head yes. He starts poking at my ribs and I wince a little. "Lass, you have a few bruised ribs but nothing is broken." He says and I get up and run to the sink and get sick. "Are you okay Lass?" Chibs asked. "Yeah, little one here doesn't like mommy to keep food down I guess." I say and his eyes go wide. "Little one? Does anyone else know you are back Lass?" He asked and I shook my head no. "Well, I will talk to Gemma and we will give her a little time to heal and then maybe Gemma can use her at the shop so we can keep her close." Chibs says and dad agrees.

The next day, Gemma shows up. "Hey Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" She asked as she comes in and places a covered plate on the table for me. "I'm okay I guess. Happy to be home." I tell her. "Sit, you need to eat." She says and I do what she says. "Now, tell me about this little one here." She says and points to my stomach. "I am eight weeks along. The sperm donor doesn't know about it. I just found out yesterday. He, uh, came home drunk and I didn't make the dinner he wanted so he decided to introduce me to a couple of walls. Knocked me out and when I came to, he was gone so I packed what I could and got a cab to bring me here." I explain. "Well, we will give you a week for these bruises to fade and then you can come to work at the shop that way we can keep an eye on you incase he decides that he is stupid enough to come looking for you." She says. "Thanks Aunt Gem." I tell her.

A week later, Gemma has a dinner at her house. I loved those dinners growing up. I loved being around family. No one really knew that I was back until I walked in the door with my dad. They all started embracing me and telling me that it is great to have me home. I walk into the kitchen and see Gemma and some of the other Old Ladies cooking. I walk up behind Luanne and tap her shoulder and she turns to me with wide eyes "Hey baby. How ya doin?" She asked. "Better. How's Uncle Otto?" I asked. "As good as can be baby. I told him you were back home and he's happy you are home." She tells me. "Want me to help with anything Gem?" I asked. "Nope, take your ass in the living room and relax." She tells me and I do as I am told. I know better than to argue with her.

An hour later, the front door opens and Jax walks in. I have always been in love with Jax but never acted on it. He was one of my best friends. He sees me and stops in his tracks. Next thing I know he is picking me up and hugging me tight. "Hey Darlin. When did you get home?" He asked. "About a week ago. Laid low for a while." I told him and he nodded his understanding. Gemma calls us to eat and we sit at the table and I take my normal seat between my dad and Jax.

After dinner we are all outside sitting around the fire pit. After a while, everyone starts heading home. "I'm heading to the clubhouse, you need a ride?" Dad asked. "I'll make sure she gets home." Jax says and dad kisses me goodbye before heading out. Sitting there looking at the fire, Jax takes my hand and pulls me onto his lap. "I missed you." He said. "I missed you too." I say. "Are you home for good?" He asked. "Yeah but Jax, there's something I didn't tell everyone." I say. He looks at me and nods for me to continue, "The reason I laid low when I got here was because I was covered in bruises. Nick beat me. Almost daily." I tell him and feel him tense. "I won't let him hurt you again." He tells me and pulls me closer. "Jax, there's one more thing." I tell him and he looks into my eyes. "I'm pregnant." I say and he takes my face in his hands and kisses my lips softly and says "I'll still be here." I snuggle farther into him and we spend the next couple of hours just watching the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I must have dozed off in his lap because I woke up and I was laying in Jax's old bed and he was still snoring softly beside me. I look at him. I forgot how beautiful he was. I slowly slide out of the bed and grab my shoes and head out the door. My dad was in the kitchen with Aunt Gemma and Uncle Clay. "Morning baby. How are you feeling?" Daddy asked. "Morning. I'm okay. Sorry about last night." I say. "Don't worry about it baby. My son still sleeping?" Gemma asked. "Yeah. Daddy, can you give me a ride home? I need to shower." I asked and Gemma says, "I'll take you baby. You don't need to be on that bike." Smiling I say "Thanks Aunt Gemma."

Twenty minutes later, I see Jax walk into the kitchen while Gemma was getting ready to leave. "Hey Darlin." Jax greets me with a kiss on my cheek. "Morning." I say. "You need a ride?" Jax asked. "No, Gemma is giving me a ride. Can't ride on the bike anyway." I say. "Okay. Well, I'll see you later?" He asked. "Yeah. Jax. You will." I tell him before kissing his cheek and heading out the door with Gemma. Once in the car, Gemma starts. "Back a week and you and Jax act like you never left." She says smirking. "Gemma, it's not like that. You know we have always been close." I tell her. "I call bull shit. I know you have always loved that boy and he has loved you. When are you going to just admit it." She says. "Gemma, I just got out of a bad relationship and I'm knocked up. I don't think now is the time to try to jump into a relationship." I tell her. "You know he has a son. Abel. Still in the hospital because his ex was a junkie whore. You had a piece of his boyfriend. Don't you think the two of you need a little happy in your lives?" she tried to reason. "Gemma, I love Jax. I always have and always will but Gemma, right now we couldn't work." I tell her and she drops the subject...for now.

Pulling up to the house, we walk in and I head to the shower. Once out and dressed, I go back to the living room and ask "What's on the agenda for the day?" She smiles and says, "First you have a doctor appointment and then to find you a car." I take a deep breath and we walk out the door. Getting to St Thomas, we get to the OBGYN's office and as we walk into the waiting area, I see Tara Knowles. "Laura?" She asked. "Tara." I say. "I didn't know you were back." She says and I simply respond "Got back a week ago." I turn to Gemma and asked "So, when we are done, do I get to meet my stepson?" I see Gemma smirk and say "Yeah. Jax should be here shortly too." I turn back to Tara and she asked "You have an appointment?" Smirking myself I say "Yep." Right then my name is called and Gemma and I head to the back to be seen. Getting into the exam room, Gemma looks at me and says "That back there? That's why I love you." I laugh and say "Yeah. Couldn't resist."

The doctor comes in and says "How are you feeling Mis Trager?" Smiling I say "I am okay." Looking up from my paperword, she says "My name is Dr. Levi and I am going to be your doctor. Let's get some measurements and some vitals and then we will get to the ultrasound. How does that sound?" She asked. "That sounds great." I say. After the tests and measurements, she pulls the ultrasound machine over and starts moving the wand around. We hear the heartbeat and she says It's good and strong. Printing out the pictures she says "You are registering nine weeks. Everything looks good. Here's your prescription for your prenatals and we will see you in a month." We thank her and walk out the door.

A few minutes later, we are walking up to Abel's room and Jax is in there reading him a book. We walk in and Jax asked. "Hey, you okay?" I hug him and say, "Me and little bean are just fine." He smiles and Gemma says, "We saw Tara. She looked a little surprised to see Laura." She smirked. "Really? What did you say?" He asked looking right at Gemma. "Not me. Mini Tig here though." she said laughing. "What did you do?" he asked me. "I might has called Abel my stepson?" I say innocently. "Not too far off. He's gonna need a mom." He says. We all laugh. "Where you headed to after this?" he asked. "Gemma is taking me to get a car." I say and he starts pulling money out of his wallet. I try to tell him I didn't need it but he put it in my hand and says "I got you." He takes my hand and pulls me to the 'toaster' as he calls it and introduces me to Abel. "Shit. He's so little." I say shocked. "He was ten weeks premature. But he's gonna make it." Jax says proudly. I can't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After visiting with Abel, Jax walks us out. Walking to Gemma's SUV we see his bike parked next to it. He opens the door for me and kisses my cheek. "Find the car you want. Let me know if you need more." he tells me. "Jax, I have money." I tell him. "I told you, I got you." he says before telling us goodbye and pulling out of the lot. Once in the SUV Gemma looks at me and before she can say anything I stop her. "He's in this isn't he?" I asked. "And you are too." she tells me.

After car shopping, I find a 2010 Mazda 3 that I fall in love with. Pulling onto the lot behind Gemma, Jax meets me at the car. "Hey babe. Did you have enough?" he asked me, looking at the car. "Yeah. Guy gave me a good deal but wanted to see if you would just check it over?" I asked. "Yeah. Give me the keys." he says and I hand them over. "When you're done, can we talk?" I asked. "Yeah. Everything okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah. Just wanted to talk to you about something." I say. He nods and I kiss his cheek and he gets in the car while I walk into the clubhouse. Dad is sitting at the bar and I sit next to him. "Hey baby. How's my grandson?" he asked. "Daddy, I'm not far enough along yet but the baby is good. So am I." I say. "I heard Gemma took you car shopping. Find anything?" he asked. "Yeah. Jax is checking it out now." I tell him. "I need to give her the money for it." he says. "Uh, she didn't pay for it. Jax did." I say softly. Smiling Daddy says "Taking care of you already. Good." I look at him shocked and he says "Come on. You two have been together since you were kids. We all know it." I lay my head on his shoulder and start to feel a little sick. I get up and run to the bathroom at the end of the hall and one of the croweaters sees me and follows me in. She holds my hair back and rubs my back. "You okay Laura?" Kaylee asked. She is one of the few croweaters I like. "Yeah. Morning sickness." I tell her. "Congrats. Let me know if you need anything okay." she says and walks out once she sees I am okay.

I walk out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later to see Jax waiting for me. "You okay babe?" he asked. "Yeah just a little morning sickness." I say. "I looked over your car. You picked a good one. It's in great shape." he says. "Good. Thanks for buying it for me." I say. Taking my hand, he leads me into his dorm room. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked as he shuts and locks the door. I sit down in the desk chair and look down at my hands. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "You and I are both just out of bad relationships. I need to know what you want out of this? You have Abel to think about and I have this baby to think about too." I say. He kneels in front of me and says "Laura, look at me. As far as I am concerned, we are together. When you have _our_ baby, I want to put my crow on you. I have loved you since we were little. That hasn't changed. Abel and this baby are _our_ kids and they will be raised as siblings. Are you okay with that?" he asked. Finally looking up at him I asked "Are you sure? You don't have to play daddy to my child Jax." He smiles at me and says "Tough. I am Daddy." he says and kisses me softly on the lips. He stands and pulls me to him and hugs me tight. "Now, tell me what all the doctor said." We sit down on the bed and he intertwines our fingers and I tell him "I am nine weeks and we are both fine. I have another appointment in a month." I tell him. "I will be at that one." he says and I can't help but smile.

Walking out of his dorm a little later, we head to the bar and Jax asked one of the croweaters to make me a plate of the food that was brought in. He sits with me at one of the tables and the croweater asked "You want a beer hun?" I look at her and say "Water is fine thanks." She brings me a water and Jax puts his arm around me and says "Eat. My kid's hungry." Bobby hears this and says "You're pregnant?" I smile and say "Yeah. Nine weeks." and they all look at me confused. "Look, Laura is my Old Lady now and her child will be raised as my child. Got it?" Jax says and looks at me smiling and everyone starts cheering.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days later, my things were moved from Dad's house to Jax's. I got my things unpacked, which wasn't much and Gemma was helping me. "I noticed that the nursery has been started. Can I help finish it?" I asked. "He's your son, I don't see why not." she said smiling. "My son. Gemma, how can I be a good mom? I was raised by my dad and don't get me wrong, he is amazing but I don't know the first thing about being a mom." I tell her, worried. "Sweetheart, you are going to be a great mom. You also have me and Luanne here to help you too. You are not alone." she tells me and we hear Jax from the door, "Mom's right. You're going to be a great mom. You are strong and loving and I know you will protect our kids with everything you have." he says and I feel a tear fall down my cheek. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah, fucking hormones." I tell him laughing. He pulls me close and kisses the top of my head and says "I love you Laura Trager."

After we are done, Gemma and I follow Jax to the hospital to see Abel. I see Jax pulling a folder out of his saddlebag. "What's that?" I asked. "These are papers for Lowen. I have to get Wendy to sign them giving up rights so that you can adopt Abel." he says. "I can't adopt him until we're married." I say. "Lowen thinks she can push it through but it will at least make you a custodial parent and take her rights away." he explains. "Oh. You think she will sign them?" I asked. "Yeah but I want her to meet you so she sees who will be raising him." Jax says. "Okay." I say and we walk into the hospital. Jax makes Gemma stay outside while we are in her room.

"Hey Jax." Wendy says from her hospital bed. "Hey. I want you to meet someone." he says softly and without an ounce of anger. "This is Laura. We grew up together." he says. "Hi" Wendy says. "Hi Wendy. How are you feeling?" I asked trying to be nice. "I'm okay." she says and smiles softly. "Wendy, I have some papers for you to sign. They will take your rights away and allow Laura here to become a custodial parent until we can get married and her adopt Abel." he says. "Don't worry Wendy. I will make sure you get updates every six months as long as you are getting help and staying sober." I tell her knowing this is hard for her. Jax looks at me and smiles a little. "You will?" she asked. "Of course. But you need to concentrate on getting better and it will be easier for you to do that if you only have yourself to worry about." I tell her and she smiles. "Okay." she says and signs the papers. Jax kisses the top of her head and says "When you find out where you are going, let us know. We will make sure you know how he's doing." Jax says.

Walking out of the room, Jax pulls me to him and asked "Are you really going to keep her updated?" I look at him and say "She's still his mother. As long as she's not causing problems and is getting better then yes. The minute she stops keeping her end of the deal I stop keeping mine." I tell him and he kisses me softly. "You are fucking amazing." he says.

Walking into the room where Abel is, Gemma asked "Did she sign?" Jax said "She did and didn't fight it either thanks to Laura." Gemma smiles at me and says "Always the peacekeeper." I walk over to the incubator and placed my hand on the top. "Hey Abel. It's Mommy." I say and I feel Jax behind me place his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder and he says "Mom said our boy is strong. Doctor said we might get him out of the toaster and get to hold him in a couple of weeks." I turn my head and say "Really?" He smiled and nodded his head. "You hear that baby boy, Mommy and Daddy might get to hold you soon so you keep fighting like I know you can and we will be here to help you escape your cage." I hear Gemma and Jax laughing behind me softly and I can't help but smile.

We go to leave and see Tara walking towards us. "Hey Jax." Tara says, completely ignoring me and Gemma. "Hey Tara. What's up?" he asked. "Can we talk a minute?" she asked. "Yeah, whatever you need to say can be said in front of my mom and Laura." he says. "Well, I can only give this info to the custodial parent." she says and looks at me with a fake smile. "Laura is Abel's custodial parent. Papers were signed today. Now what do you need?" he asked getting frustrated. "I know you have to go on runs and such but I need to know what you want me to do if something needs signed and you are gone?" she asked. "My Old Lady can sign them." he says and motions to me. Tara's eyes go wide and he puts his arm around my shoulder. "Old Lady?" she finally asked. "Yeah, moved in today. I am adopting him as soon as we are married." I say and she looks down and says "Well, congratulations. I'll, uh, let you know what's going on with Abel." she says and rushes away. "Married?" I asked him. "As soon as my divorce is final from Wendy, I'm marrying you. I let you leave once and I won't do it again." he says and I just look at him shocked while Gemma is smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a couple of days since Jax said he wanted to marry me. He's been off with the club so I have started getting some of the clothes washed and in the dresser for when Abel comes home. I start working on making the letters to go over his crib and get those hung. I am in the kitchen getting the finishing touches on dinner when Jax walks in. "Hey babe." He says kissing my cheek. "Hey. Dinner is almost done so go wash up." I tell him, not looking at him. "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Just little one here messing with my stomach. Not feeling too good. But I'll be fine." I tell him. He goes and washes up and sits down at the table. I place his plate in front of him with a cold beer and I sit down on the other side with my plate and water. "How was your day?" I asked. "Good. Worked at the garage for a while but had a meeting with Alverez." he says. "I take it things went well?" I asked. "For now. How was your day?" he asked. "Productive. I got all of Abel's clothes washed and put away and did the letters over his crib and took care of a few other things I thought would look good in there. I think the only thing it needs now is Abel." I tell him. "Really? I'll have to take a look after dinner." he says smiling.

After dinner, I finished cleaning up the kitchen and walk down the hall where I knew Jax was. He was standing outside of Abel's bedroom door looking in. "What do you think?" I asked. "It looks great babe. You did real good." He says. Smiling, I walk into the room and say "He has enough clothes to fill up all four drawers and some are hanging in the closet." He walks in and puts his arms around me and kisses my neck and says, "Not too much longer and we can get the other room done for this little one." and rubs my stomach. "Jax, thank you." I say. "For what babe?" He asked confused. "You didn't have to agree to this. I know this baby isn't yours but you offering to raise it as yours means a lot. I just don't want you to regret it." I say, looking down at my hands. "Babe. Both of these kids are our kids. Not yours. Not mine. Ours. You hear me?" he says. "Yeah. Just. Thank you." I say before kissing him softly. He picks me up and heads to our bedroom and says "Just how thankful are you?" he lays me down on the bed and I spend the night showing him how thankful I am.

The next morning, he heads to work and I start cleaning up the house. I head to St. Thomas to spend some time with Abel. Walking up to the incubator, I put my hand on top and say "Good morning baby boy. Mommy missed you." before sitting in the rocking chair next to him and just watching him. Tara walks in, "How's he doing Doc?" I asked. "He's good. Moving around a lot more. Even cooing some." she says. "Great." I say. Jax comes in and kisses my cheek. "I have my appointment in a few so I will be back." I tell him. "You okay?" he asked. "Just a checkup. Nothing major." I tell him and walk out the door. I see Gemma walking up and she meets me at the door to Abel's room. Standing to the side, we can't see what's Tara and Jax are doing but I hear Tara ask. "Jax, who's going to be taking care of Abel when he gets home? Have you thought about that?" I hear Jax say, "That's not your concern. He will be taken care of." Gemma and I listen a little closer. "Jax, I can help you take care of him. He's going to need someone there with him." Before I can open the door we hear Jax say "Tara, let's get this straight right now. Laura is my Old Lady. She's going to be my wife. She and I will raise _our_ son just fine without your help." Looking in the window, I see Tara's eyes tearing up, "So, that's it? There's no chance for us to get back together? She ran once. What makes you think she won't run again?" Tara asked. "Because she's mine. She won't leave. There will never be anything between us Tara. I appreciate all you have done for Abel but that's where it ends. I'm sorry." he tells her. "I have to go. I can't listen to this bull shit." I say and walk off with Gemma calling after me.

I go to my appointment and the doctor tells me everything is fine. I walk out of the hospital and Jax is on his bike next to my car. "You okay?" he asked, not touching me. "Jax, do you still have feelings for her?" I asked. He looked at me shocked and says "No. I don't. You are the only one that I love and want." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. He doesn't say anything but just holds me. After a few minutes I tell him, "I am going to head home. I love you Jackson." He kisses me softly and says "I love you too Laura."

Walking into the house, something isn't right. The door was unlocked and I know I locked it. Pulling my gun out of my purse, I slowly walk farther into the house and I feel someone pin me to the wall before I can shoot. Knocking the gun from my hand I see Nick staring back at me. "You thought you could run from me and I wouldn't find you? I see I was right. Once a biker whore always a biker whore." he says, inches from my face. "What do you want Nick?" I asked. "You know what I want. I want you to come home. You think you can just leave me? I own you, remember?" he says with a wicked grin on his face. The same one that he used to get before he beat me. I feel his hand wrap around my throat, cutting off my airway. I feel him start punching me in the stomach and ribs and all I can think is my baby. But I can't let him know I am pregnant. He finally punches me in the face and just before I pass out, I hear a motorcycle pull up and he says "I'll be back for you whore." And he runs out the back door.

Next thing I remember, I am in a hospital bed with my dad on one side and Jax on the other. Both holding my hands. I pull my hands away and try to sit up but I can't. Jax and dad are both up in a second and next to me. "Hey baby girl. How ya feeling?" Dad asked. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the hospital. I came home and found you beaten and passed out. Do you remember what happened?" Jax asked. I shake my head no. I can't tell him what happened. The doctor walks in to check on me and I asked. "Is my baby okay?" She looks at me with sympathy and says "I'm sorry Miss Trager. You suffered a miscarriage." I look at her, knowing that the baby wouldn't make it through that beating. "Thank you doctor." I say. I look at my dad and Jax and asked, "Can I be alone for a while?" They both kiss me softly and Jax says "We will find who did this, babe. I promise." I just nod and as soon as they leave, I break down and sob.

A little bit later, the nurse comes in. "The Sheriff is here and wants to ask you a few questions." I just nod. Unser comes in and asked "How are you feeling Sweetheart?" I just look at my hands. "I'll live." I say. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked. "No. I don't." I say looking at him. Hale is behind him "Don't remember or just don't want to tell us?" he asked. Unser looks at him and I say through clenched teeth, "I was attacked and just lost my baby. If I remembered anything, I would fucking tell you. Now if that's all please leave." Hale walks out and Unser leans over to me. "If you remember anything, call me. I will keep him away from you. Off the record, you let me know if you need anything okay Sweetheart?" I look at him with tears in my eyes, "Thanks Wayne." I say before he turns and walks out of the room. Gemma walks in as they leave and asked "You okay?" I shake my head and say "No, Gem. I'm not." She looks at me with sympathy. "I lost the baby." I say and start sobbing all over again. "Baby, tell me what happened." she says. "I can't tell the guys. Please don't tell the guys." I plead with her. "Okay." she says. "It was Nick. He found me. I was in the house when I got home and he pinned me to the wall. He called me a biker whore and beat me like he used to. When he heard a bike pulling up, he told me he would be back for me." I tell her. "Baby, you need to tell the guys. They will take care of him." she says. "Gemma, Jax will lose his shit. I can't let him do anything. You don't know the kind of people that Nick's family knows. Something happens to him and they will know it was because of me." I tell her. "You tell Jax or I do." she says. "Tell me what?" Jax asked from the door. "Baby girl here, remembers what happened." she says before walking out and leaving us alone. "Jax you have to promise you won't do anything, please." I beg. "Baby, I won't let you get hurt again. Tell me what happened." he says so I start telling him what happened. After I tell him, he says "I want all the info you have on him. He won't do this again." he says and he calls the guys and says they have church. The doctor comes in with my release papers and Jax takes me to the clubhouse.

I gave Jax all the info I have on Nick. They have been in church for almost an hour. "Babe, come in here please." Jax says from the chapel doors. I walk inside and am standing at the door. "Come here." Jax tells me so I walk around to his seat and he pulls me into his lap. "How are you feeling?" Clay asked. "Sore but I'll be okay." I say but won't look at anyone. "How long did this prick hit you?" he asked. "For a little more than a year. When I found out I was pregnant, I finally decided to get out." I tell them. "Well, we found him. We know what we are dealing with but we want to make sure you are on board with what we are going to do." he says. "No offense Clay but an Old Lady can't answer questions she don't know shit about. I am on board with whatever you do, I just don't want to know the details, please." I say. "Fair enough baby girl. You are to stay inside this clubhouse until we have this taken care of. Take it easy and I better not find out you are trying to lift anything. You tell us what you need and we will take care of it." Clay orders. "Okay. Thanks guys. You don't know how much I love you guys. All of you." I say looking around the table. I head out of the chapel and to lay down in Jax's dorm until he comes to tell me he is leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Laying on Jax's bed I hear the door open and the bed dips down. He lays next to me and puts his arm around me and I pull away from him. Getting out of the bed, I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. All I can think about is that Nick won't stop until he kills me. I hear a knock on the door. "Laura, please let me in." I just sit there. "Baby please." he says. I finally open the door but he doesn't try to touch me. "I need to go Jax. I need to leave again." I tell him. "No you don't. We'll take care of you." he says. "You don't get it. Nick won't stop until he has me and he will kill me." I say. "We won't let that happen." Jax says. "Damnit Jax. Do you know who he is? His dad is ATF. If you do anything to him, they will come after you. And what good will you be to Abel if you are locked up or dead?" I asked almost yelling. "Now, I'm going to the house and packing what I need and I need to leave and you aren't going to stop me." I tell him. I start to walk by him and he says "So this is it? You run again? Maybe Tara was right." I look at him almost shocked. "Maybe she is. Go find her." I tell him before walking out and marching out of the clubhouse with my dad right behind me. "Where the hell are you going?" he asked, grabbing my arm. "I'm leaving. I have to leave Daddy. If he gets to me, he will kill me. His dad is ATF so if you do anything to him, he will take you all down. I can't do that. The only way to stop this is to leave again. I'll call you when I can." I say and walk off the lot.

Getting to Jax's house, I pack what I need. I decide on the way there that I can't spend my life running so the only thing to do to end this is to go back to him. I pick up my phone and call his number. I still know it by heart. "Hello?" he answers. "Hello Nick." I say almost defeated. "Well, well. I see you finally changed your mind?" he asked. "Yes Nick. I was wrong to leave. I'm sorry. Can you pick me up?" I asked. "Yes baby. Meet me at the diner at the edge of town." he says and ends the call. I go to head out the door and my dad and Chibs pull up. "Where the fuck are you going?" My Dad asked. "I told you. I'm leaving." I say. "No you ain't. You are staying here and we are going to protect you." Chibs says. "I already called Nick. I'm going back. It's the only way to end this." I tell them and start to walk off and Chibs takes the bag from my hand and my Dad picks me up and carries me into the house. Chibs is on his phone and a few minutes later, Jax walks in and storms over to me. "You going back to him?" he asked in my face and my dad lets it happen. "It's the only way to stop this shit." I tell him. "Why? So he can kill you? You are mine, Laura. You are my Old Lady and Abel's mom. You ain't leaving. I'll tie you to the bed if I have to." he says and pulls me to him. I finally fall apart. "I'm supposed to be meeting him now." I tell them and start to pull away. "Baby, tell me where. It will be taken care of." he asked. "At Hanna's." I say. Dad picks up his phone and says, "We need to head to the clubhouse. Make sure we are all seen there. Hap's gonna handle it." I look at him shocked. "Happy? He's here?" I asked and Jax looks at me funny. "Hap's like an older brother to her. They have always been close." Dad explains. "Let's get back to the clubhouse." he says and we head back.

A few hours have gone by and there is a party going on. They decided to call in some hang arounds and some work for the local businesses. That way there were witnesses that they were at the clubhouse when Nick went missing. A little after Midnight, Happy walks in the door. I run over to him and he picks me up as I jump in his arms to hug him. "Bubby." I whisper where no one can hear. "Hey Squirt." he says back laughing. "Thank you." I say. "Why didn't you call me when this shit happened?" he asked. "I was scared." I say bowing my head. "No more. You can't call your Dad or Jax, you call me. You hear me?" he scolds. "Yes Bubby. Love you." I say. "Love you too Squirt." he says kissing my head. One of the croweaters starts glaring at me and I walk him over to her. "Meet my big brother. Hap, looks like she needs some discipline." I say and he shakes his head smirking. "I don't need you to get laid kid." he says. "Nope but now she knows I ain't after you." I say laughing.

Jax pulls me into the dorm. As soon as the door is locked, his lips are crashing into mine. "Please don't leave me again. I'm sorry for what I said." he says softly. "I'm sorry too. I just thought that if I went back to him this shit would stop." I said. "You are mine. Now that Hap's here and you aren't pregnant, we can add my crow to you. Make it official." he says. He sits me down on the bed and says, "I have something for you." Pulling out a small velvet bag, he takes out a ring. "Laura Trager, will you marry me?" he asked simply. "Yes, Jax. I will." I say and he puts the ring on my finger and kisses me passionately and we 'celebrate' our new engagement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, I get up and Jax is still sleeping. I head to the kitchen in search for coffee and Gemma is sitting at the counter. "That shit yesterday?" she asked and I stop her. "I know. Won't happen again. I promise." I say. "Good. You okay?" she asked. "I'm getting there. I was thinking about doing a little shopping today if you want to join me." Gemma was saying. "Actually yeah. I need your help finding a dress." I tell her and she looks at me confused. "Jax and I were talking last night and we think August 10th would be the best date." I tell her smirking. "For what?" she asked. I hold out my hand and she sees my ring. "Holy shit! When did this happen?" she asked. "Last night. That's why we didn't come out of the dorm. We were celebrating and talking." I tell her. "Well, looks like we have two months to plan a wedding." she says and pulls me into a hug. My dad walks over and asked what we were so happy about and I say "Jax proposed last night and we set the date for August 10th." I tell him. Hugging me he whispers, "Congrats baby. I love you." I almost start tearing up as I squeeze him tighter.

Jax comes out of the dorm and I hand him a cup of coffee. "Thanks babe." He says kissing me softly. He looks at his mom and sees her smiling and asked "You told her?" I nod my head yes and say "We are going shopping and going to start planning. Any special requests?" I asked. Leaning over where no one can hear, he says "You in my bed again, naked?" I blush and push him away while he just laughs. "Ass." I say and he walks out of the kitchen says "But I'm your ass." I just look at Gemma and we both just shake our heads.

A little later Gemma and I are heading out shopping. We had made a list of things we needed to get done for the wedding and knew that only having two months was cutting it close. "You heading out?" Jax asked, walking over and pulling me to him. I kiss his cheek and say "Yeah. Going to start getting the planning going. We have our game plan all mapped out." I tell him. He pulls away and walks to his dorm and back out and hands me an envelope full of cash. "Get what you want. I want it to be perfect for you." he says. I smile and take the cash but tell him "You know you don't have to pay for this right?" He just kisses me and says "Just take it. I got it." I shake my head and say "I love you." he kisses me and says "I love you too." and smacks my ass as I walk away.

We get the florist booked and the cake and then start looking at dresses. I didn't find anything really that I liked so far. Then Gemma says "Look at this one." as she pulls it off the shelf. It was a soft white color, floor length, with a tight bodice and a skirt that flowed out from the waist and had a simple beaded design on it. "I love it. It's perfect." I tell her and we try it on. It fits perfect and so we buy it. "We will keep it at my house so that he doesn't see it." Gemma says and I agree.

We walk into the clubhouse that evening and Gemma and I are laughing. "Did you find what you needed?" Jax asked. "Yep. Got the cake and flowers done and booked and then found my dress. I still have to get my shoes and accessories but other than that, we got a lot done." I tell him. "Good. You mine for the night?" he asked. I smile and say "All night baby." He smirks at that and pulls me into him. We spend the rest of the night at the clubhouse and just crash in the dorm.

Getting up the next morning, I meet up with Gemma as Jax is heading to the garage for work. "What's the plan for the day?" he asked. "I thought I would go see Abel today." I say. "Me too. Wanna ride?" Gemma asked. "Sure." I say. "I'll be by there later today." he tells me. "I'll wait there for you." I say before kissing him good-bye and heading to the hospital.

Pulling up to the hospital, we walk inside and are talking on the way to Abel's room. "While we are visiting, we can go over our list and see what else we need done for the wedding." Gemma says. "Good idea." I say. We walk into his room and Tara is there. "How's he doing?" I asked. "He's good." she says. "Still think he might come out of the incubator in a couple of weeks?" I asked. She nods her head and scoffs. "You got something to say Tara?" I asked her calmly. "You really think that Jax is going to keep you around?" she asked. I just shake my head and Gemma stays quiet. "Yeah. I do. His divorce is final next week and we have set a date for the wedding." I tell her. "Really? You know if he doesn't give you a ring it's not official." she says smirking. "You mean like this one?" I asked and hold up my hand and her smirk drops. "Yeah. We have the date set and Gemma is helping me plan the wedding that here in...oh well, you don't need to know when." I say. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to spend time with my son." She huffs and leaves the room.

A little later, one of the nurses comes in and I asked, "Is there a way to speak to Dr Namid?" She looks at me shocked and asked "Is something wrong?" I smile and say, "I just need to talk to him please." She smiles back and says "Of course. I'll get him." I thank her and wait on the doctor to come in. Once he comes into the room, he asked "Is everything okay?" I smile and say, "With Abel, yes. Thank you for taking such good care of him." He smiles and says "I'm just glad he's a fighter." Looking at Abel I say "Me too. But there is something that I need your help with." He looks at me confused. "I know Dr. Knowles has been one of his doctors and while I am grateful for how she has helped Abel, I would appreciate it if she was taken off of his case." The doctor looks at me and asked "Is there a problem?" "There is. See, she dated my fiance in high school and she seems to have an issue with Abel's father and I being together. She's constantly trying to cause an issue with my fiance and I and I just feel that all the tension might keep Abel from progressing as much as he can." I say. "Well, I can agree with you there. That's not very professional and I will make sure that she is taken off of the case and make sure she understands that she isn't to be around Abel from this moment on." he says. "Thank you Dr Namid and thank you again for all you have done for my son." He looks at me confused because he knew that Wendy gave birth and I saw the confusion. "His mother signed over her rights and as soon as his father and I are married, I am adopting him." I explain. "Of course. Please let me know if there is anything else you need or if there are any other issues." I nod my thanks and he leaves the room.

A couple of hours later, Jax comes in. "Hey baby." he says. "Hey." I say. I am standing at the toaster, looking at Abel. He's looking up at me and Jax and he smiles. "I talked to mom. I heard you talked to Abel's doctor?" he asked. "Did your mom not tell you what it was about?" I asked knowing that Gemma normally would have told him everything. "No. She said to ask my bad ass fiance." he said, smirking. "When I got here, Tara started her shit asking me if I honestly thought you would keep me around and telling me that the engagement isn't official without a ring. So, I showed her my ring. She's been causing all kinds of stress and I don't want that around our son. Abel getting better should be the top priority, not her trying to get you to be with her. So, I spoke to Dr Namid and explained my feelings and asked that she be taken off the case. He said that the way she was acting was unprofessional and saw where I was coming from and took her off the case. He said he will make sure that she knows she isn't to be around us or Abel." I tell him. "You are such a Momma Bear." he says and I laugh. "No one messes with my family." I tell him. "You hear that Abel? Mommy won't let anyone mess with you." he says looking at Abel and we see Abel start flailing his arms and legs and we start laughing. I can't wait to be an official family.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day, I walk into St Thomas and before I can get to Abel's room, I see Tara in the hall. She stalks over to me and says "You had me taken off of Abel's case?" I stop and cross my arms and said, "Yeah. I did. Your top priority should be my son's health, not getting with my fiance." I tell her. "He's not your son." she smirks. "I have legal custody of him. Wendy signed him over to me willingly so, yes, he's my son. Now, I was assured you would leave me and my family alone so I am going to spend some time with my son." I tell her. I walk away from her and I hear her mumble something. I walk into Abel's room and see Gemma sitting there. "Hey Gemma. How's our boy?" I asked. "He's good baby. Been cooing and moving around a lot." she says. "Good. Ran into the good doctor on my way in." I said and she raises an eyebrow. "Fussing because I had her taken off of Abel's case. I'm really trying to not be a complete bitch but it's getting really hard." I tell her. Jax walks in and looks at us a little concerned. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah baby. Just telling your mom here about my little conversation with Tara." I say and he looks at me waiting on me to continue. "She stopped me on the way in fussing about me taking her off of our son's case." I tell him. "Want me to say something?" he asked. "No. If you talk to her that just gives her hope. I can handle her." I tell him before kissing him.

Two weeks have gone by and we get the call from Dr Namid about coming to the hospital to be able to actually hold Abel. We get to the hospital and I see Wendy there. I walk over to her and ask "How are you doing?" She smiles and says "Sixty-four days sober. Going to a sober living house in a week." she says. "That's great. Hey, I'm heading in to meet Jax. We get to hold Abel. You wanna hold him?" I asked. "Really?" she asked shocked. "You are his mother. I told you as long as you were doing good, we would make things work." She hugs me and we walk into the room. Jax looks at me and sees Wendy and gives me a confused look. "Found her in the hall. Thought she'd like to hold our son too." I say and she smiles knowing I included her in that 'our'. The nurse brings Abel in and Jax holds him first. Wendy, Gemma and I step back and let him have a minute. After a few minutes, Jax hands him to Wendy. She looks at him and just gushes over him. After a few minutes she says "Time to go to your other mommy." and hands Abel to me. "Hey baby boy. You don't know just how much you are loved." I tell him. After we spend some time with him, it's time to let him go back to his bassinet.

We walk out to the hall and I asked Wendy "Where are you staying?" She looks and says "Was going to get a room at Charming Inn until the room at the sober living house opens up." I look at Jax and he nods his head, thinking the same thing. "Why don't you stay with us at our house. It's just for a week right?" She looks at me shocked. "Really. I'd appreciate that." We start to walk out of the hospital and I tell her, "This way you can tell us how treatment is going and we can get the rest of the details worked out about Abel." She smiles softly and says "Thanks again. You know, you guys could have just cut me out completely." I smile and tell her "Like I said, you keep your end of the deal and we will keep ours."

We get to the house and we are sitting around having coffee and she asked "How are we doing this?" I say "I have been thinking about it. I am still adopting him after we are married in just over a month but as long as you stay sober and things are staying kosher, I would like you at his birthday parties. As far as he will know, I am his mom but you are a friend of mommy and daddy's. When he's old enough to understand, we will tell him the truth about what happened. You will not say anything bad about us and we will not say anything bad about you. As long as everything is kosher, you will still get your updates and yearly visits." I say. "You good with this Jax?" she asked. "Yeah. Wendy, we both failed this kid. We both need to redeem ourselves." he says. "Wendy, you are not a bad person. You just took a wrong path and what matters now is that you are finding that right path." I tell her. We continue to talk and she starts asking about the wedding. I look at Jax and he says "It's just going to be a small get together but you are welcome to join us." She looks at me and I say "I'd like you to be there." She smiles and says "I'd like that."

 _***The Wedding Day***_

"Are you about ready?" Gemma asked. "Yeah. I'm ready." I tell her. My dad walks into the room with Wendy behind her. "Wendy, you made it." I say. "Yeah, thanks again for inviting me." she says. Gemma looks at her and says "Well, she sees you are doing good baby." We talk for a minute and my dad says "Well, let's get this show on the road." We walk out and are ready to walk down the aisle. We see Wendy at the back of the clubhouse where we are about to walk in and she's standing toe to toe with Tara. I look at my dad and then we see Chibs walk over and escort Tara out while Half Sack escorts Wendy to her seat. I'll have to ask about that later.

Standing at the altar, the preacher says "Jackson Nathaniel Teller, do you take Laura Elizabeth Trager to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He smiles at me and says "I do." The preacher turns to me and says "Laura Elizabeth Trager, do you take Jackson Nathaniel Teller to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smile and say "I do." After exchanging rings, we kiss and the party gets started. I walk over to Wendy and she hugs me and congratulates me. "What was that all about with Tara?" I asked. "She was coming in to try to talk Jax out of marrying you. I told her that she needed to back off and walk away." she tells me. "Thank you Wendy." I say. "Well, we have to stick together right?" I just smile and pull her into a hug. Jax walks over to say hello and Wendy says "I have curfew soon so I better get going. Congrats again guys." she says and hugs us both. We watch her leave and Jax says "I think she will be okay. She never really had a support system and you have set that up for her. Thank you." he says. "I don't want to see her hurt. She's not a bad person." I say.

We enjoy the rest of our wedding reception before being carted away to the cabin for the weekend for our honeymoon where we spend the weekend making love and enjoying being married finally.


End file.
